Dimitri Leaves DPOV
by Christal-LaVieBohem
Summary: Its the night after the cabin, and Dimitri gets a call from Tasha. He agrease to the offer and leaves Rose. But we skip 1 year, and she comes for a visit. Dimitri finds Rose had a child while he was gone, she was still a baby. What happened?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I'm making this story (mostly) in Dimitri's point of view. Oh and reviews make my day! It takes less than a minunit! Sorry for spelling or grammer errors. My new computer is weird and doesn't have that feature. So just hang in there! By the way, I need 3 more reviews untill I up date my Vampire Academy Chatroom! I know you probaly don't read the ANs but they are sometimes worth it! Oh, I (saddly) don't own VA, but if I did, Lissa would not whine so much!**_

_**DPOV:**_

It is the night after me and Roza had been in the cabbin. Tasha has been calling me for two hours! God, what is wrong with her! "Bekilov?" I said. "Oh, Dimika! Will you please be my guardain? Please!" Ugh! She alwase asks this! Hey, I'm holding Roza back from her full potiantial. This is a good idea! "Tasha, I will be _delighted_ to be your guardain." I said delighted with little scarcasim, not enugh for her to tell. She squealed in delight and said she would be at the academy in the next few days. After we talked for a little while, I went to bed. I dreamed of Roza having my kid. Pft, that was impossible! We are both Damphers.

When I awoke, I started thinking of how I would tell Roza that I was leaving._ How about I tell her I don't love her, and that I was acting? Then she would be mad at me enough to move on!_ Yes, that is what I will do.

Tasha came a few hours later and said we had to leave in th enext few hours. _God, I guess this is my time to break my love's heart._ I told Tasha I would meet her at the car. I went to the gym at 6:00, time for training with Roza. She just walked in, and I was standing in the middle of the room, my 'guardain mask' firmly in place.

"Hey, Dimitri, whats wrong?" she asked, compleatly unaware of what I was about to do. ", that is no propper way to adress a teacher." I coldly said. "D-D-Dimitri?" she asked. She staired directly at my eyes, my guess it to see if they were red, after a while she found nothing and said, voice calm, level, and harsh, "Sorry _Guardian Bekilov_, what do you want to tell me?" God, I almost visiabally flinched when she used my formal name.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to go guard Tasha, and came to tell you that you no longer are inrolled in the mentoring program." I could almost see tears in her eyes, but she slammed her mask in place befor any could fall.

"Okay, Bekilov, good bye, and I hope you have fun with your charge." she promptly said then walked off. When she left the gym I ran to the car with Tasha and told her to drive. I sat in the passanger seat, but i shilded my self frome her so she souldn't see me cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people, I just wanted to day thank you to all of the people who reviewed my last chapter in this story! Gosh, I was all weird for the rest of the night after i read all of them! Hmmm, I think I'm still hyper. I don't know. ~~~Christal~~~**_

_**DPOV**_

_1 year later._

"Tasha, do I realy need to go to the graduaition?" I asked for the millionth time. "Dimika, I know you love Rose. Don't you want to see her again, before she gets stuck with having no life?" she asked. God, I didn't think of it that way. I still don't want to see my beloved Roza.

"You know when I left her she was about to cry? She would never take me back! She problay hates me, and when I see her, she will probally kill me on sight!" I sulked. "Ah, Dimitri, just go to sleep and lets get it over with." Tasha sighed.

_2 hours later._

We, saddly, are here! The trip to took forever. I was told by Alberta that I was guarding in Rose's first, second, third, fourth, and fifth classes! Wounderful! Note scarcasim.

As I walked in Roza's first period I noticed she was here two minunts before class! Wow, who ever died, I'm not thankfull they did! She was the only one in the class, other than Eddie, and scattered students here and there. Eddie saw me, I expected his smile to stay and talk to Rose again, but he scowled as I made my way past them to the back. Rose, thankfully, didn't notice.

At the end of class I took the same route to exit, I learned that was a awful mistake! Roza saw me, but to my dismay, she kept her cheerfull apperance. Hmm, will she take me back? No, I know she hates me to much to take me back, no matter if she loves me or not.

All of the days classes went by in a blur. It was finnaly dinner time, and I saw that most guardians were seated at the kids table. God, so much has changed sience I was here last. The only table that wasen't full was Lissa's table. Perfect. Note scarasim, again. I grabbed my food and I was standing by Lissa in line.

"Oh my God, Dimitri? How is Tasha?" Lissa asked. "She is fine, and yes its me." I smiled. "Hey, there is no more room at hte other tables so you want to sit with us?" I nodded my head. She squealed in delight. "Ok, lets go!" she exclamed.

Seatedat the table was Eddie, Adrain, Rose, Christian, Mia, Lissa and now me. Lissa was seated by Christian, Adrain was next to Roza, eddie next to Christian and Mia, and an empty chair by Roza. Do they want me dead?

As I sat down I met many looks of dissapproval. Wow, now I know how many people love me. "Hey, Dimitri, whats up?" Christian said. "Just visiting for graduation. Your aunt is here also." I said, my voice void of the touture in my heart. "Oh, um, Christian, rember we have pratice today, ok?" Roza's soft voice said. Wait, what pratice? He nodded. "What pratice?" I asked.

"Oh, every Wendsday we have a fighting group, Lissa can almost beat me! It's so cool!" Rose said happily. "Realy? May I watch?" I asked. Rose turned to me, she acted like she never saw me at the table before. "Depends, are you goning to be an ass to me?" she harshley asked. "No!" I said taken back.

A man that looked in his early twentys sauntered towards the table. "Hello, Rosa, how are you bella?" he said. He was Itallain! Bella ment lovely, did that mean they were dating? "Hey Jake!" she said cheerfully. Damnit! There goes my chance with her! "Oh, Dimitri, will you move to the seat _way_ over there, for me?" she asked acting innocent. "Horosho, no tol'ko tak vy znaete, ya vse yeshche tebya lyublyu Roza." I muttered as I walked off.

_**Ok, the russian words in there ment 'Fine but I still love you Roza', I just wanted him to say that. And some suprises next chapter! Well I'll tell you part of it! I just can't wait. the next chapter will be RPOV! I thought we needed her POV in here but I'm not starting at the beginning in her POV just dinner! Love you guys! ~~~Christal~~~ ~~~Kristal~~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, I'm on vacation! My parents let me bring my computer! Right now I'm in the car. lol.**_

_**RPOV**_

God, Lissa just told me tha Dimitri, the ass-fuck, is back. Ok, I know it's bad o say ha abou he father of my child, bu still, he broke my heart! Now I'm daing a guy named Jake, he is Itallian, and he doesn't know about Dimitri and me.

A lunck I fel Lissa's anger rise in he bond, I looked towards her and saw her talking to Dimitri. She old me he was going to sit with us, so I wen ino robot mode. I sared talking about Chrisian's pratice sessions, when I relised I was talking to _him_. Just as I told him he could come if he wasen' a bastard, Jake came and made Dimitri move.

"Rose, who was that?" Jake asked. "That, was Guardian Bekilov." I stiffly said. "And thank you for making him move." I kissed him. "Wait, Bekilov, as in Dimitri Bekilov?" Jake asked.

"Yes, why?" Lissa asked, but as she said yes he invited Dimitri back over. "How do you know Rosa?" Jake asked like he was excited. "Oh, um, I uso be her mentor." Dimitri, who I still loved wih all my heart, said. Dimitri looked sad when Jake reurned my earlyer kiss on the cheek. "Whats wrong, Bekilov?" Christian smirked, knowing well wha was wrong.

Dimitri sighed and said he had to go. "Why did you not ell me you knew Dimitri? And before you ask I know him becaouse my sister is being guarded by his sister." Jake explained. "Jake, we didn't tell you becaouse Rose hates him. He was a good mentor and then he left, so she is mad a him." Lissa explained for me.

Jake just nodded and left.

_**I know its short, but I'm mad a my compuer. Why? Becaouse I can only use the letter "t" if I press down on the letter "u" twice. Weird and unnormal? Yes but it works! xoxo ~~~christal~~~**_


	4. Authors Note Sorry

_**Hey anyone who is still reading my weird and random stories! I love you strangers! And to kylie~ I'm sorry for any mistakes I make, or made, but my beta reader is my best friend, and I'm sorry for her temper. And Ana! You do NOT call people that, or say that to people! You are my best friend! I'm ashamed of you! Nah, just kidding, but you DON'T say that to people and then tell them what language! Also, I'm sorry for misspelling Dimka's nickname and last name, but I don't alwase have the books beside me to check, and I HAVE read the books! They are awsome! I do pass my English class, but its not my fault that I'm in 6th grade! Or that my "t" button wasen't working that day! Stupid computer! But it's fixed. And I'm sorry that this message is so long, but really, I love reviews telling me where I made mistakes, but in the future, DON'T be rude! kylie, I don't think I need much help. I'm kinda normal, but every one on here needs help, including me, becaouse we all just sit here on the couch or bed, reading someone's story about the beloved Roza, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian,and Adrain. Love y'all! ~Christal**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**It's been a real long time sience I've up dated, but I'm back! *enter dramitic music* **_

_**~~Disclamer~~  
rose-i hate you!**_

_**me- sure you do! do the disclamer for me?**_

_**rose- hell no!**_

_**me- ill turn dimitri evil!**_

_**rose- ok...ChristalSharbutt does not own us! she only ownd Jake!**_

_**me- but jake is not as awsome as dimitri!**_

_**rose- then why am i dating him?**_

_**me- you are mad at dimitri, and he is hot!**_

_**rose- how do you know? this is a story!**_

_**me- i have a friend named jake! haha! but that jake is only brotherly cute...**_

_**rose- so my jake is gay?**_

_**me- haha find out in later chapters!**_

_**edward cullen- hello do you have any humans i can rape, or act like i love?**_

_**both- you gay, fucking, 'sparkling, pervert, pedoplile!**_

_**DPOV**_

After my meeting with Rose and _Jake_, I went to the gym. I saw a punching bag andlet my anger out.

_How could she? She just moved on like that. _I snapped my fingers. _And with a Mori! Shit I'm so stupid!_

"Dimka, are you in here?" Tasha asked

"Yeah, here,I'm fine. Leave me alone, please!" I asked.

"Fine." she replied.

I ran to the bath room and punched the wall. A smal brick moved and I pulled it out. Behind it was a razor and skin colored bandages. Looking at the razor, I rembered when Valissa cut her self. She said it was a relese. With out thinking, I paced the cool metal edge of the razor to my wrist and sliced three layers of skin back and watched the blood drip on the clean surface of the sink and dripping onto the floor. Watching it was nice in a twisted way. I peeled back a few more layers, but was no where near where I wanted to be. Right now, thinking about Rose with Jake, I wanted to die. She was happy though, so I was happy. I put the bandage around my wrist. You couldn't notice it, perfect!

I walked to my room and turned on my radio. The song Not good enough for truth and chiche, but escapt the fate.

Hurtful words,  
From my enemies of the last five years,  
What's it like to die alone?

How does it feel when tears freeze,  
When you cry?  
The blood in your veins is twenty below.

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,  
Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,  
This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,  
Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,  
This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,

Something I cannot forget.

So for now, take this down a notch,  
Crash my car through your window,  
Make sure you're still alive,  
Just in time to kill you,

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,  
Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,  
This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,  
Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,  
This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,

Something I cannot forget.

I can't take this (take) anymore  
I can't take this (take) anymore  
I can't take this (take) anymore  
(I cannot feel what you've done to me)  
I can't take this (take) anymore  
(What you've done to me)

So for now, take this down a notch,  
Crash my car through your window,  
(Window)

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,  
Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,  
This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,  
Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,  
This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,

Something I cannot forget. 

The song sounded good, not as good as country, but good. I heard knocking at my doo and saw Jake. I groned.

"Lissa told me why Rosa hates you." he stated. Oh, god, she didn't tell him!

"And, why is that, I see no reason for her to feel hatred towrds me." I asked ridgedly.

"Becaouse you were her mentor, and you left, leaving her to slack off in school when no one would fill the role. But I came along, so she is perfect now." he unknowingly gloated.

"Tell her I'm sorry. And the Headmisress told me I was to return mentoring her, just untill I leave again." She thinks she wont see me while I stay here? Haha.

He nodded. "Of corse. You know, Rose has a little girl? She looks just like her mother! But she alwase tells me that the bastard that made her pregnat was an ass hole. Do you know who did that to her. It had to be around the time you left." he asked.

I shook my head and pushed him out of my room. Rose has a baby? God damn it! I have no hope left! I'm fucking screwed!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Haha, I know, I'm alive! Sorry for not updating in soo long. I realy have no excuse this time. Anyway-**_

_**me- disclamer time!**_

_**rose- not me!**_

_**dimitri- haha roza! **_

_**me- dimitri you bastard! why did you leave rose?**_

_**dimitri- i dont know! you controll my actions in this story, so you tell me1 and what is with jake? he is too happy-go-lucky! let me guess, he is gay?**_

_**me- jake is my problem, now if you want to have a CHANCE of rose loving you again, do the damned disclamer!**_

_**dimitri- y-y-yeah, okay, ChristalSharbutt owns nothing but jake and this storyline! (gulps) Christal, did i mention that you look soo prettie today? hehe, dont kill me please!**_

_**hehe that was fun wrighting that!**_

_**DPOV**_

Roza has a baby! Why in the name of god (no offense to most people) did I leave her? Damn it! I'm so stupid!

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _My phone blared. I looked at the caller ID and it was my old friend Brady.

"Bekilov here." I said in a montone voice.

"Dimka! How have you been? Listen, I have leave for a month and I wanted to know if we could catch up sometime?" He said hopeful.

"Sure, and I've been, okay. I'm at Vladimir's Academy right now, untill gaduation." I droned.

"I heard that you were mentoing Rosemarie Hathaway, man I don't know how you do it, I mean, she is sexy as hell! But I also heard that she got knocked up by Lord Adrian, lucky jerk, every one envies him." He contenued untill he started to verbally imagine undressing her, and doing the unimaginable.

"Look, she is no longer my student, but I will _not_ tolorate you disrespecting her. She is an amazing Guardian. And she did become pregnate, but not with Lord Adrain, but her boyfriend. Also she is not sexy-" I cut my self off on what ever I was about to say becaouse I would have discribed her as beautiful, extravagant, amazing, and the list contenues.

"Sorry man." He apologized half heartedly.

"Sure, see you later." I muttered as I hung up.

~~~~DLDPOV~~~~

Later that day I decided to go talk to my Roz- I mean Rose.

_**Hehe, I'm sorry, but I have wrighters block. Ohh cliffie- sort of!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hehe, a faster update! I'm doing this becaouse I feel bad for not up dating in forever!**_

_**me: jake!**_

_**jake: shit...**_

_**rose: disclamer time! yay!**_

_**me: jake! do the disclamer for me, pleasee!**_

_**jake: (smiles and in a mock-girly voice) ChristalSharbutt, like, totaly, only owns me, becaouse she is just that badass, and that awsome! hehe (in a mock manly voice) now review, she needs better ideas, and for team jake people, i THINK i will soon be single (winks) **_

_**Hehe, that was fun!**_

_**DPOV**_

_Later that day I decided to go talk to my Roz- I mean Rose. _

But, as I was walking to my door, she looked like she was about to knock.

"I can just come back..." She trailed off.

"No, its fine, I was just about to go to the gym." I lied.

"Okay, well can I come in?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, _can_ you?" I teased.

"Sorry, when I said can I meant it in the alternate form of the word, often used in asking someone's permission. I'm, not, sorry, _may_ I come in?" She all but yelled. I bit my toung to hold in my laughter.

"Sure. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked innosently.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but umm, I hadababy, anditsyours." She rushed.

"What?" I asked not hearing the last two phrases clearly.

"I had a baby, and it is yours." She mumbled.

Oh, my god, I had a baby!

"Really? Wow, is it a-" She cut me off.

"Girl. She is really pretty, and has your eyes. Her name is Annelaine, Ana for short." She explained.

"May I see her? Please Rose. I will give you any money I have to see my baby girl." And be with you I thought.

"Yes, Dimitri, but first I have a question," she started, "why did you come back, I mean, Tasha has other Guadians. Why did she make you come?"

"Well," should I tell her the truth? Yes, I should. "She wanted me to try to win you back, but seeing as you have a boyfriend, I see that I have no chance of that."

She looked sad for a moment, but then let me to the daycare part of the school. She went in and picked up a little dirty blonde baby girl.

"This is your baby, Dimitri. Meet Ana."

She handed me the small baby.

"Ana." I said before a few tears leaked out of my eyes. I turned to Rose. "Thank you. Thank you for telling me. For letting me know. For letting it happen." I whispered. She just nodded.

"Dimka! How have you been?" Asked a new voice that could only belong to my old friend Brady.

"Shh! Dumb ass, the baby is asleep!" Rose whisper yelled.

As Brady got clooser he relized that I was holding a baby, the tears had stopped, and that I was standing near the _Rose Hathaway_.

"H-h-hello. You are Rose, aren't you? Hi, I'm Brady. Who is this little girl?" He asked.

"Well, this is my baby, Annelaine Cyzarine Hathaway. And nice to meet you Brady."

Rose neve told me that she named her Cyzarine, that is a Russian name meaning royality. That is fitting though, I mean, she must be spoiled as hell.

"Hey, Rosie! Who is this?" Asked Jake quietly as we were walking back to Rose's room.

"Dimitri's friend, Brady." She explained. I saw both of the guys stairing at each other so intently that they could have been checking each other out.

"Nice to meet you." Jake and Brady said at the exact same time, you would think it was rehersed. They both nodded. This is to weird.

"Rose, I will talk to you later." I said as I handed her a tewenty dollar bill as I walked away.

As I walked to my room, I saw Christian.

"Ahh, Bekilov, so nice to see you, again. Back from seeing Rose? Hmnm?" He asked.

I nodded. "You better stay away from her. If you leave again, and she is broke, you will know, and it will be painful. Do I make my self clear? And before you say that I am not threatning, or scary looking, rember, I can use fire, and I can call Abe Mazur. Did you know that he is her father? It came as a shocker to us all. He came the day after you left becaouse Rose's mom called him crying." He told me sneering.

"Y-y-y-yes. Okay, I will not hurt her, ever again. I swear on my life. I will only talk to her if I am invited to." I stammered.

"Good." He smirked and then walked away.

_**Hehe, this chapter is longer. I hope. Any way, Ana, Brady, and Jake are real people, and I will try to match the charaters pesonality with theirs. So this might not turn out to good. Hehe, Ana is 13, and is like my sister, Jake is 13, and I think he is gay, Brady is 13, and a tech geek but he is my best friend, so if any of you guys diss their charaters in my story (they have no idea I put them in this story), I will get Abe to find you! Hehe, untill next time. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay guys, I just rembered that I had a story! Well, 3 incomplate storys, and I just thought I should up date them while I have time! Don't you people just love me? And I just wanted to know if I have any one who loves me enough to review my story! I t will take you guys a lot more effort if you want to make me rember that I have storys! Some decated reader needs to comment like every other week, or once a month, to remind me that I have a story! Oh, and in this sotry if you see Brady's name typed Bady, without an "r", or see his name typed backwards like "Ydarb", this is what I have recently been calling him by... I think thats it for now!**_

_**Jake POV**_

I was passing by Rose, my fake girlfriend, in the hall way to the dorms (AN: I dont think I mentioned where they were, if so I forgot...) she was walking with Dimtri, and holding her baby, and some other guy... Who is that? He had long, for a guy, which is down to his ears and swept in his face, much like my hair but blonde, and was at least 5 foot 9, an inch or two taller than me, and had a decent size build, not flabby and not to much mucle (AN: No one corect my spelling, unless you are going to be nice about it, so you don't piss Ana off), and he was a Moroi, so he was nicely built. (AN: Wow, it taked a long time to explkain how one of your friends look, with out making Jake sound gay, or me sound like a stalker, which I am if you pay me $5 an hour... *winks* haha.)

"Hey Rosie, who is this?" I asked, meaning the blonde.

"Dimitri's friend, Brady." She explained.

"Nice to meet you." We said at the exact same time. I slightly motioned wiht my hand to follow me as we departed.

"Brady, right? I used to have a friend named that, when I was seven." I smiled rembering the past.

"Yeah, Jake, you really dont rember me, like, at all? You have a scar on your shouder from where your human mom tied to kill you when your dad told her that you two were a vampire." Holey shit, Bady!

"Bady? Ydarb! I missed you man..." We manly hugged, when he suddenly pulled me into a kiss...

_**Chirstian POV**_

I saw Dimitri comming out of Rose's room with a content smile on his face, I silently followed him half way to his dorm.

"Ahh, Bekilov, so nice to see you, again. Back from seeing Rose? Hmnm?" I asked, I might have been acting like a dick, but no one hurts Rose but me, and not in the oh, I hurt her becaouse I was her first way. (AN: Can't you tell how bored I am? And this will never turn into a CXR)

He nodded. "You better stay away from her. If you leave again, and she is broke, you will know, and it will be painful. Do I make my self clear? And before you say that I am not threatning, or scary looking, rember, I can use fire, and I can call Abe Mazur. Did you know that he is her father? It came as a shocker to us all. He came the day after you left becaouse Rose's mom called him crying." I said deathy calm.

"Y-y-y-yes. Okay, I will not hurt her, ever again. I swear on my life. I will only talk to her if I am invited to." He stammered.

"Good." I smirked and then walked away.

_**Baby Ana's POV (AN: Just so you know what the baby knows... haha!)**_

Mommy came to pick me up from the place where I stay untill she comes to get me.

She was walking with a man with realy dark hair... His eyes looked like mine, from what I could see, as I was acting like I was asleep. I'm a good actor. The man was my daddy! He was holding me and cooing things in my ear. It wasn't english... hmmmm, Mommy said for Chrissi to never talk about a Russian... So it must have been Russian. Only Alberta knows that I can think like a half grown human, becaouse I can talk like a five year old, she just said to wait untill my daddy came back and we knew if he was staying or not, but I think he is, so I will say bottle, like the rest of the babies in my daycare, tomorrow.

_**Well I wrote this chapter yesterday, and the ANs were made yesterday too, and I have some news... Brady hates me, so he will probally have less to do with the story, at least untill he knows that I realy am sorry for sticking a stick of cheese down his pants, but in my defence,he threw it on my lunch table, so after everyone threw it around, and I poked my friend Alex with it, I noticed that his shit became slighlty untucked, and it left a wrinkle in his pants, so I lightly placed it there. When he pulled it out, he laughed at it, but now he said he hates me, so yeah, we will probally make up in a week or two...**_

_**Disclamer-**_

_**Me- Brady! I'm sorry!**_

_**Brady- No you are not, I've lost all trust in you, now stop skyping me, and IMing me on facebook!**_

_**Me- (stoped talking, typing, whatever)**_

_**Brady- Are you going to leave me alone now?**_

_**Me- I stopped talking, didn't I?**_

_**Brady- Okay, buh-bye!**_

_**Jake- Ugh! Hug and make up already! You know what? I will do the disclamer by my self, with no threats from Rose! ChristalSharbutt owns nothing, at all, except, well you know what, I can't even say she owns Ana, Brady, or I, so she owns nothing, at all, like really!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm sorry… But this story is being put up for adoption. I have lost intrest in this story, along with a few of my other stories. My writing style has changed a lot, and I just can not continue this story any longer… **_

_**Requirements to own this story is **_

_**Have one completed story.**_

_**Have read the book.**_

_**Send me you plan for this story, or why I should choose you to continue this story. **_


End file.
